phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The House of Draconikos
Then there is the house of Draconikos. Everyone in Phaeselis believes it is the "house of dragons" because of the blatant dragon iconography. Although, no house member would even use that name. In fact, since the house is rumored to be dragons -- and that most family members are dragons or half-dragons -- the members of the house would not make such a claim. In fact, they would go so far as to take it as a personal insult. The house just says it's a "friend to dragonkind." Originating from the land of the Hellenes, the house of Draconikos campaigned with Alexander and soon shared his vision of a city for Psychics. They visited with the Olivaen elves with Alexander. In fact, one of their most prominent members served as Alexander's general. His name was Keltos Parsenaesos Draconikos. Impressed with Alexander's vision of founding a city for psionics, he helped the Hellene found Alexandria of Phaeselis. ''He then brought his family to the city to represent a new shift between humans and dragonkind. With the humans reaching their full mental potential, Draconikos will be there to be the bridge between Mankind and Dragonkind. The truth is, the house is made up of dragons. But not any kind of dragons, but a family of blue, gold, silver, and copper dragons. And the mixtures sometimes end up with unusual combinations. Parsenaesos brought his family to settle, yes, but he brought twelve European Dragons with him in order to unofficially watch over the city for any powerful threats that are extant. All of the dragons can take human form and have been living among the humans of Phaeselis for as long as the city has been founded. Sometimes, the humans and the elves would be taken by the dragons in marriage, and so far, the first half-dragons in the city's history has been produced. Leaders of the House Iason Draconikos '(m blue adult dragon): Iason is a full blooded blue dragon that has been working on a way to protect the city serepteously. He has to do it from afar due the fact that he has a disposition to do evil. He has been trying to suppress his urges to do evil, but he falls. Once he stole a beautiful princess and raped her. He hopes that his offspring will overcome his nature. Nike Draconikos '(f blue juvenile dragon): '''the hope of the future, Nike has begun to study Psionics. She has begun to unlock her own mental power as a dragon and is having a miserable time at it. But she is determined to study and master the metacreative discipline of psionics. Although she doesn't feel a change overcoming her, her parents do. They see that her scales have become slightly brighter, and brighter -- but deeper -- in bluish hue. One of the dragon sages in the house studied one of her scales and noticed it was changing into corundrum (sapphire). Aristaeos Draconikos '(LG m half-dragon/half-human wizard 3): Aristaeos is a young sage who is the result of black, red, and human mixing. A half-dragon, he was result of a romantic tryst between a human and a dragon of black and red heritage. Found on the rocks, his rescuers have taken him to Phaeselis to be raised as a Draconikos. Aristaeos seeks to become the city's protector from Evil Magic. Category:Organization Category:Aristocratic Families Category:Phaeselis Category:Dragons Category:Organizations